ChAngE
chAngE is used as the twelfth opening theme song for the Bleach anime, and it is featured from Episode 266 to 291. Track List # chAngE # You can do it! # Amayadori (A Shelter from Rain) # chAngE ~instrumental Video Lyrics Rōmaji= chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no chAngE nando demo umare kawaru no kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo TANOSHII uragiri ni atte torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru no tarinai tsukinai nandatte motto hizumasete yo PATAAN kashita konna sekai ja jibun ga tare na no ka wakaranaku naru waku ni hamaritakunai wa kimetsukenai de yo michi naki michi wo yuku no soko ni ittate matteitatte nani mo hajimaranai chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no dareka no omoidoori ni wa sasenai wa chAngE nando demo umare kawaru no kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo anata no moto ni wa mou kaerenai wa atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna chAngE nande sonna tameratte mitasarenai anata wa doko ni iru no? kienai sabinai furikitte motto HOW rasete yo kawatta kara kizuku sekai wa ima no atashi wo utsushite kureru desho anata no omou mirai wa nani ga utsutteiru no? ai naki asu e yuku no hikitomenai de koshikutatte atashi wa susumitai chAngE tomaranai furimukanai yo itsudatte shinjitsu motometeitai no namida mo itooshiku omoeru kigasuru chAngE wasurenai nakushitakunai yorokobi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo anata no moto kara hanarete shimatte mo atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna chAngE atashi ga kawatta saki ni anata ga iru nara anata ga kawatta saki ni atashi ga iru nara chAngE chAngE hashiridasu yo chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no dareka no omoidoori ni wa sasenai wa chAngE nando demo umare kawaru no kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo futari de onaji keshiki ga mireru nara anata no moto ni wa itsuka kaeritai wa atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna chAngE |-| English= Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away I want to stay honest to how I feel now Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times Embracing even my sadness, I'll run Encountering a surprisingly fun betrayal,I'm right here, unable to be captured It isn't enough and it doesn't end; well, distort me more In such a repetitive world as this, I sometimes lose sight of who I am I don't want to fit in the frames, so don't make my decisions I'll walk down the pathless road Even if I stay here, even if I wait, nothing would begin Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away I want to stay honest to how I feel now I won't let it go the way someone wants it to Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times Embracing even my sadness, I'll run I can never return to you again The way I want me to, I wanna change Why do you hesitate so much- and where are you who are not satisfied? It doesn't disappear and it doesn't rust; make me houl more The world I realize because I've changed, will project my current self In the future you think of, what is projected? I'll go to the loveless tomorrow Don't hold me back, even if I miss it, I want to go forth Change; I won't stop and I won't look back I want to always be searching for the truth I think I can hold even tears dear to me Change; I won't forget and I don't want to lose it So embracing even my happiness, I'll run Even if I stray away from you The way I want me to, I wanna change If I am changed, you will be there If you are changed, I will be there Change, change; I'll run Change; I won't be bent and I won't be swept away I want to stay honest to how I feel now I won't let it go the way someone wants it to Change; I will be reborn, no matter how many times Embracing even my sadness, I'll run If I can see the same view with you I want to go back to you someday The way I want me to, I wanna change |-| Characters The characters in the twelfth opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening